Le Temps
by Picotti
Summary: Le temps est important pour Hermione. Il défile et court au-travers des couloirs de Poudlard. Il lui obéit, se soumet à elle. Fic cadeau pour Pimy.


_Cet OS est dédié à Pimy en remerciement pour ses reviews, bonne lecture._

**LE TEMPS**

Le temps s'écoule, grain de sable s'égrenant dans la main et filant au-travers de l'éternité. C'est une seconde, une minute, une heure ou même toute une vie qui défile. Le temps se dispute la vie, imprimant sur les visages de tout un chacun une beauté flétrie qui, sans pareil, viendra jusqu'à causer la destruction la plus totale, retour à la poussière.

Le temps fait peur. C'est une angoisse sournoise qui dessine en l'âme une lente atrophie de nos sentiments, un cancer qui ronge et qui fait souffrir. C'est une peur que l'on ne nomme pas, à laquelle on ne pense pas non plus. Le temps est trop douloureux et trop indomptable pour que l'on ne parle pas de lui avec respect.

En cette matinée de printemps, Hermione porte le temps. Elle va et vient au gré du château, portant autour du cou une chaîne dorée. C'est un trésor que beaucoup seraient prêt à lui arracher s'ils en avaient connaissance. Mais Hermione n'est pas inquiète. Le temps, sagement enfermé dans son petit sablier, lui obéit et exécute sa volonté. Aujourd'hui, elle est même de bonne humeur.

Depuis quelques jours, le retour des beaux jours semble détendre l'atmosphère au château et Hermione songe aux longues promenades dans le parc en compagnie de ses amis. Depuis quelques jours également, ses pensées sont toutes entières axées vers cette nouvelle morsure qu'elle ressent au niveau de la poitrine. Non, morsure n'est pas le terme exact. Hermione ne sait pas réellement de quoi il s'agit mais une chose est sûre, ça concerne Ron.

Depuis qu'elle le connaît, il a tendance à l'exaspérer et à lui faire lever les yeux au ciel. Ron n'est pas très attentif à ce qui se passe autour de lui et la disparition soudaine de Croûtard a été pour lui un véritable choc. Hermione en a été touchée mais le fait qu'il accuse ainsi Pattenrond la met hors d'elle. Et pourtant… eh bien pourtant, elle comprend et elle n'a pour Ron aucun ressentiment. Ou pas tout à fait.

Elle s'arrête, le temps de laisser passer devant elle un groupe d'élèves. Pour plus de sécurité, elle baisse la tête mais ils ne semblent pas l'avoir remarquée. C'est mieux ainsi. Elle aime mieux qu'on ne fasse pas trop attention à elle. Et puis, ça ne la change pas tellement. Depuis sa première année, Hermione se fait la plus discrète possible, sauf en cours. Mais cette fois, elle doit se modérer et participer le moins possible.

Personne ne doit savoir, personne ne doit comprendre.

Le temps seul sait ce qu'Hermione trame.

Le temps est quelques professeurs. C'est une responsabilité dont elle est fière parce que ce n'est pas accordé à n'importe quel élève et qu'elle se sent un peu particulière. Pourtant, Hermione n'est pas du genre à vouloir être exceptionnelle. Mais même l'élève la plus discrète de Poudlard ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir de la fierté lorsque le professeur McGonagall lui prouve qu'elle lui fait aveuglément confiance. Hermione aime être quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter. Et elle se dit que, de temps à autre, ce n'est pas mauvais de flatter son ego.

Le groupe d'élèves est finalement passé et Hermione se redresse. Quelque part, elle est un peu irritée par cette façon de se cacher tout le temps mais les autres élèves ne comprendraient pas.

Machinalement, elle porte la main au temps qu'elle porte autour du cou. Ses doigts le caressent presque affectueusement. Le professeur McGonagall lui a dit de faire bien attention. Le temps est un faux ami et Hermione doit faire attention à ce qu'il ne lui ronge pas l'esprit. Elle s'est beaucoup renseignée sur le sujet. Elle a passé beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque. Elle est comme ça Hermione, quand il y a quelque chose qu'elle ne connaît pas, ou mal, elle se précipite dans les livres pour acquérir le maximum de savoir. Les livres sont, pour elles, les meilleurs professeur mais elle déplore néanmoins le fait qu'ils ne reprennent pas ou ne la corrigent pas quand elle se trompe.

Toute à ses pensées, elle ne s'est pas rendue compte qu'elle est arrivée à destination. Maintenant, il va falloir jouer finement et faire très attention. Devant elle se déploie le terrain du cours de soins aux créatures magiques, juste devant la cabane d'Hagrid. Elle voit le champ de citrouille qui, pour l'heure, n'est pas très fourni, tout un tas de matériel tous plus hétéroclites les uns que les autres et surtout Hagrid et les élèves. A peu de choses près, elle est la dernière à arriver.

Elle repère Harry et Ron un peu plus loin, ils sont en train de discuter à voix basse et elle sourit, presque malgré elle. Si elle n'était pas là, ils auraient bien du mal de s'en sortir avec leurs études. Il passent la majeure partie de leur temps à discuter ou à fomenter des plans plutôt qu'à écouter les cours. Surtout Ron. Et d'ailleurs, Hermione se sent satisfaite de savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas se passer d'elle. C'est un peu comme si elle avait une main mise sur lui, comme si elle s'était rendue indispensable à ses yeux. Il est obligé de rester auprès d'elle en quelque sorte.

Hermione n'est pas bien sûre de ce sentiment. C'est quelque chose qu'elle tient caché et qu'elle ne garde que pour elle. C'est un trésor qu'elle ressasse sans cesse quand elle est seule, jusqu'à le polir. Elle n'en a certainement pas parlé aux autres filles de son dortoir. Lavande et Parvati ne comprendraient pas, elles sont tellement bêtes…

Oh, Hermione s'en veut de ces pensées. Après tout, elle n'est pas la mieux placée pour juger. Et puis, ce n'est pas correct de se dire plus intelligent que quelqu'un d'autre parce que, finalement, on est toujours bête ou idiot aux yeux de quelqu'un d'autre.

Maintenant qu'elle est arrivée, Hermione se dépêche de cacher le temps sous ses vêtements. Elle sait que Ron le remarquera et qu'il n'hésitera pas à lui poser des questions. Quelque part, elle le comprend. Mais en même temps, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être agacée. Ce qu'il peut être indiscret tout de même !

Elle se glisse discrètement derrière les garçons, sort une plume et un bloc de parchemin et fait comme si elle était là depuis le début. Elle louche sur les notes de son voisin, un élève de Serdaigle, et recopie le plus rapidement possible ce qu'il a déjà noté.

Pendant ce temps, Ron se retourne, les yeux levés aux ciel. Apparemment il avait dans l'intention de jeter un coup d'œil assassin à Malfoy mais c'est le regard d'Hermione qui croise le sien. Amusée par son air soudainement surpris, elle est incapable de réprimer le sourire qui lui fend les lèvres.

« Hermione ?

_ Oui Ron, c'est bien moi. »

Il fronce les sourcils et envoie un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Harry qui se retourne à son tour. La surprise est plus discrète sur le visage d'Harry mais elle est là tout de même, impossible de se méprendre. Hermione a envie d'éclater de rire et elle est obligée de se mordre l'intérieur de la joue. La situation est des plus cocasse. Elle aimerait bien leur avouer qu'ils ont raison, qu'elle est soudainement apparue comme par magie, enfin, pas comme par magie, mais par magie. Mais elle a promis au professeur McGonagall de ne pas divulguer le secret du temps, même à Harry et Ron. Elle a promis également de ne pas s'en amuser et elle fait de son mieux pour réprimer son envie de rire et reprendre un air sérieux.

« Eh bien ? demande-t-elle. Vous allez me regarder pendant tout le cours ? Ce n'est pas moi l'hippogriffe vous savez. »

Harry se retourne, le rouge au front. Mais Ron insiste.

« Tu es là depuis longtemps ? »

Hermione ne peut pas résister, elle lui renvoie un grand sourire :

« Depuis tout le temps, Ron. Depuis tout le temps. »


End file.
